Waktu
by CraZy-AneH-GiRL
Summary: Waktu adalah segalanya. waktu sangatlah penting. tanpa waktu, manusia bukanlah apaapa. NarutoxHinata SPOILER ch.355


Fic indo pertama saya, Fic ini berdasarkan puisi karangan seorang author _**Secret Name. **_sebenernya puisinya bhs inggris, tapi puisinya di translate jadi indo. read and review, saya sudah berusaha ya

* * *

**Waktu**

"Naruto-kun..."

Seorang gadis dengan mata lavendernya yang berlinangan air mata. Di pangkuannya terbaring sesosok tubuh tak bergerak. Sosok yang tetap tersenyum walau sudah tak bernyawa...

Waktu... seandainya ku bisa menghentikanmu...

mengembalikan waktu hingga ku masih kecil...

ku akan menghapus semua rasa sakit di dada ini...

dan hanya mengulang keindahan... seperti cinta...

"_Naruto-kun... Kau tidak sendirian..."_

"_Kau tidak tahu! Kau tidak merasakannya!" Naruto menepis tangan yang ada di bahunya._

_Hinata; yang juga merasakan bagaimana sendirian ketika ayahnya lebih memilih Hanabi daripada dia; merasa kecewa ketika Naruto menganggap ia tidak merasakan yang namanya sendirian. Tapi Hinata tidak menyerah, ia mencobanya lagi._

"_Naruto-kun—"_

"_PERGI! Tinggalkan aku! Pergilah seperti yang lainnya!" walau tidak melihatnya, Hinata tahu, saat itu Naruto mengeluarkan air mata._

_Hinata yang merasa iba terhadapnya, secara setengah sadar, ia memeluk punggung anak laki-laki yang ia sayangi itu._

"_Hi-Hinata-chan..."_

_Hinata mulai merasakan aliran air mata yang mengalir pelan di pipinya, "Naruto-kun... Aku... Aku hanya ingin kau tau... Kau tidak sendirian... Kau juga... Tidak hanya kau yang pernah merasakan kesendirian..."_

_Naruto merasakan aliran air mata yang mengalir di pipinya semakin deras. Ia membalikkan badan dan membalas pelukan Hinata. Sebuah pelukan hangat yang tidak akan pernah dilupakannya._

Waktu... mengapa kau berlalu begitu cepat sebelum kudapat keindahan cinta...

mengapa kau pergi sangat cepat

sebelum kukatakan kata 'cinta' padanya...

_Setahun sudah Naruto pergi bersama Jiraiya. Ia pergi, sebelum Hinata memiliki cukup keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto. Sebelum Hinata merasakan kebahagiaan bersama orang yang disayanginya._

waktu,

tanpa mu aku bukanlah apa-apa

kau begitu penting bagiku...

tapi juga sangat kejam padaku...

_Dua setengah tahun berlalu, Naruto pun kembali. Pertemuan Hinata dengan Naruto bukanlah suatu kebetulan. Hinata merasakannya, ketika Naruto pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di desa kesayangannya._

_Tapi pertemuan itu, tidaklah berakhir baik._

_Hinata masih belum memiliki cukup keberanian untuk menyapanya. Sampai kemudian Naruto lah yang mendatanginya. Tapi pertemuan itu, tidaklah berakhir baik. Rasa takut membawanya ke dalam kegelapan. Ia, masih tidak memiliki keberanian yang dimiliki semua anak perempuan seharusnya._

_Ia adalah seorang keturunan souke, ia tidak memiliki tanda di keningnya. Tapi, ia merasa seperti berada di dalam sebuah sangkar. Sangkar yang menghalanginya memiliki keberanian._

Bel telah berbunyi

waktunya telah datang..

aku tetap tak bisa mencari kata-kata

kata-kata perpisahan terakhir

kepadanya

_Hinata berharap kebahagiaan akan datang ketika tiba-tiba tim-nya terpilih untuk pergi menyelesaikan sebuah misi bersama tim Naruto. Yamato menggantikan Kurenai yang sedang tidak bisa ikut karena ia sedang mengandung._

_Kenyataan, tidak berpihak padanya. Ketika bersama dengan Naruto dan Yamato, Kabuto datang... Sebuah kedatangan yang tak terduga._

_Sebuah serangan mendadak yang tidak diharapkan. Sebagai seorang Hyuuga, seharusnya ia dapat mengatasinya, tapi ia gagal. Byakugan-nya gagal, sebuah serangan yang tak dapat ia hindari mendatanginya. Ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa._

Salahnya... Segalanya adalah kesalahannya...

Neji menderita karenanya... Dan kini, orang yang disayanginya tergeletak tak bernyawa di pangkuannya.

Segalanya adalah kesalahannya...

Apa yang terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu, telah merubah semua kenyataan yang diharapkan Hinata dalam hidupnya. Sebuah kenyataan yang telah dirancangnya untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan.

Bagaimanapun juga, segalanya sudah terlambat. Ia sudah pergi. Ia pergi dengan meninggalkan secercah kebahagiaan melalui kata terakhirnya. Kata terakhir yang tidak bisa Hinata balas selamanya...

"Hinata, aku menyayangimu..."

**Fin**


End file.
